1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sight for guns, and in particular to sights for shotguns or rifles. In particular, the present invention relates to a shotgun or rifle sight for shooting moving targets such as flying fowl, clay pigeons or running animals such as deer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitting moving targets with a rifle or shotgun is very difficult for the inexperienced shooter. Shooting flying targets with a shotgun commonly requires practice over a long period of time. Practice is time consuming and expensive since many shotgun shells must be fired.
A novice learning to shoot a shotgun at flying targets could learn much faster with an expert coach. However, such expert shooting coaches are usually very expensive, and many sportsmen try to teach themselves to shoot moving targets through trial and error. Frequently such sportsmen develop bad habits such as not placing the gun stock firmly against the shoulder and not aligning the vertical axis of the gun stock in a plane perpendicular to the ground.
One of the biggest mistakes novice shooters make is the failure to lead the moving target. It is necessary, as is well known in the art for, a person firing a gun to point the gun ahead of the moving target so that the shot will arrive at the point at which the gun is aimed at the same time the moving target arises at the point at which the gun is aimed.
Gun sights are well known in the art. Some gun sights are designed to assist a person shooting moving targets such as skeet, trap, flying fowl, and running animals.
One of the devices utilized in aiding a shooter to hit flying targets is referred to as JW's Radar and is manufactured by JW's Radar, P.0. Box 228, Pennington, Alabama 36916 and was advertised in the November/December, 1988 issue of the periodical Southern Outdoors on page 38. The shotgun sight attaches to the end of shotgun barrel from which the shot exits and includes a generally rectangular wire loop which extends upon the barrel and to the right side and the left side of the barrel of the shotgun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,446 discloses a lead sight apparatus for shotguns including a pair of rings of a predetermined diameter spaced apart a predetermined distance from the barrel of a shotgun and extending outwardly from the shotgun barrel to the left and right side of the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,983 discloses an illuminated bow sight which includes a light emitting diode centrally located in a sighting ring and a battery to illuminate the diode. A switching device is provide on the bow sight to selectively connect and disconnect the battery to the light-emitting diode. The switching mechanism is arranged so that no additional wiring is required other than the two leads which are normally provided on a commercially available light-emitting diode.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,222 discloses an archery bow having a sighting device including a sighting window upon the handle portion an elongated recess in the sighting window to receive a portion of a removable sighting member, a supporting mechanism for the sighting member including a pair of angle members, the long flange of each member secured to the opposite sidewalls of the recess, the short flange of each angle member arranged flush with and extending from the related upper edge of the recess toward the center thereof to provide supporting surfaces for the sighting member, and a flexible cover removably snap-fitted to the supporting mechanism to cover the space and seal the recess from ingress of foreign matter when the sighting member is detached from the bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,296 discloses an archery sight including, in combination with an archery bow, a bow sight apparatus including a track mounted on a portion of the bow, a carrier, the carrier including a partially split cylinder having a pair of legs separated by a cut beginning on a chord at one end and extending along a plane substantially parallel to the axis of the cylinder to a point spaced from the other end, at least one track-receiving-guideway extending through the cylinder in a direction substantially transverse to the axis of the cylinder, the track-receiving guideway communicating with the cut in the cylinder, the track penetrating the track-receiving-guideway whereby the carrier is moveable mounted on the track, a rod-receiving-guideway extending through the opposed ends of the carrier and communicating with the cut and the track-receiving-guideway, the portion of the track in the track-receiving-guideway partially obstructing the rod-receiving guideway, an instrument having a rod rigidly secured thereto, the rod forced through the rod-receiving-guideway and past the obstructing track portion whereby the legs of the cylinder are spread apart thereby forcing the rod into frictional engagement with the rod carrier and further increasing the frictional engagement between the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,896 discloses a front sight for a gun including a ring adapted to embracingly receive the barrel of a firearm, a ramp exteriorly of the ring and carried by the ring, an open-ended hood superimposed upon and carried by the ramp, an open-ended sleeve having a bead lying along the longitudinal center line of the sleeve and a hairline member extending from the bead to the inner perimeter of the sleeve, the sleeve being insertable into and withdrawable from one end of the hood and being rotatably when fully inserted in the hood from a position in which the hairline member lies either along the horizontal or vertical plane, and a releasable latch element carried by the ramp and engageable with a mechanism on one end of the sleeve when wholly inserted and rotated in the desired position in the hood for holding the sleeve in the position in the hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,155 discloses a gun sight made from a single, elongated piece of material having a flat base portion at one end adapted to be attached to a gun barrel, the material at one end of the base portion being folded to provide a sight portion extending at right angles to the base portion, the fold extending at an angle of 45.degree. degrees to the longitudinal edges of the base portion and the extreme end of the sight portion extending at an angle of 45.degree. to its edges, the sight portion being bent into circular form with angular end joining the corresponding angular fold.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,909 discloses a gun sight for the rear of a shotgun including an elongated tunnel member, detachably mounted on the rear portion of a shotgun barrel in vertically spaced relation to the barrel and extending longitudinally thereof, a peep sight element provided within the tunnel member and the vertical longitudinal plane of the barrel, and an additional sight provided at the forward edge portion of the tunnel member, the additional sight being laterally spaced from the vertical longitudinal plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 453,828 discloses a gun sighting including a ring of peep sight connected to the gun having therein a central bead having a white or light end surrounded by the ring.